dawn of change
by redhorse
Summary: first story.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I did, books 6 and 7 wouldn't had happen.

**A NEW BEGINNING**

[Harry could hardly believe that he'd left the Dursleys for good, and that he was not expelled. "What a weird night, Hedwig," he yawned. He took off his glasses and fell asleep.]

It had been almost two weeks since he came to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry was standing behind the counter at his job, that he got the second day of his stay, at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, thinking over the days. He always had breakfast at the Cauldron, then on the first day he went to Gringotts to refill his money bag. After that he found a travelers store where he bought muscle shirts, cargo pants, dragon hide boots, vest with multiple pockets, Language Languas, and a Traveler's Trunk with five compartments, For 180 galleons all together. After getting dress in his room, he went looking for a job he soon found the job at Florean's from noon to four pm for one galleon every two days, starting the day after. Then he saw the new Firebolt broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies but he saw that the price was on request and knew it would be a waste on money when he had the Nimbus 2000 already. The second day he woke up at eight, and went school shopping. The bookstore keeper said "Hogwarts?" seeing Harry nod, he said "hold up" and pulled on his gloves picked up a walking stick and headed for the Monster Book of Monsters cage. "Hold on. I already had one." said Harry, the shop keeper looked relieved. "Where is the arithmancy and the Rune rows""AH this way." After he finished he went to get more Quills, color changing ink, and parchments. After dropping everything off he went to work. Third day he went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions got fitted for school robes, and two dress robes green with black trimmings and got everyday robes form the rack and a baseball hat. He put on a robe and wore his hat out of the store. Then went to the apothecary and refilled his potions kit and pick up other useful ingredients. He dumped the robes and potion ingredients in his new trunk emptied his old trunk into the new one and took a bath. When he got out of the shower, he sold his old trunk and went to work. "Bolt, couple outside, table two." Florean said distracting Harry from his thoughts."OK"

Outside, Bolt asked the two people what they would like, and went to fetch their order. "Ok a starry night for Ron, and a ruby sunrise for Hermione." " Wait how did you know our names sir?" asked Hermione. " What, after all the adventures we had you don't recognize me?" " Harry" " 10 points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger." said Harry in Dumbledore's Voice. "Wow Harry you look different" exclaimed Ron astonished. Hermione just blushed and smiled down at her sundae. "Well guys my shift ends in three minutes so I should start finishing up and we could do something afterward." "Wait harry, why did he call you Bolt?" said Hermione. " well Florean saw it will cause more trouble saying my name so he came up with the nickname Bolt after the scar." Few minutes later the trio was in front of Magical Menagerie where Hermione's parents gave her money to get her a pet for an early birthday present, and Ron needed to find medicine for Scabbers who looks sick since the Weasleys came back from Egypt. While Ron was at the counter waiting Harry and Hermione spread out looking at the different animals for sale. While Harry was wandering he came upon a Krup in a pen, the Krup moved to the edge and stood up against the pen wall wanted to be petted. "Well little one" said Harry while petting her, "you seem friendly. I should buy you." When Harry came to the counter he saw Hermione buying a large bushy-tailed cat and Ron was nowhere to be seen. After Hermione left, Harry paid for the Krup and the supplies for it. Having an idea, Harry left and found Hermione and Ron at a trash can by Florean's arguing about the cat. They went to the Cauldron, where they met the rest of the Weasleys. When Ginny first saw the Krup she cooed over it and asked Harry what he named him, Harry said that he named her Little Lady or Lady for short. "Hey Hermione" said Harry when they where going to their rooms, "Since I can only have one pet at Hogwarts I was thinking on letting Hedwig stay with your parents over the school year so they can send letters to you, so they don't have to wait for you to send letters to them." Hermione gave a short hug to harry and thanked him and went to her room with hedwig to write to her parents about the idea, and send Hedwig off and going to sleep. " Oh, Harry" said Hermione as she turned around and jumped on Harry kissing him as they where going backwards into his room. Running into his bed, his knees bend and they landed on his bed, when Hermione broke from the kiss she exclaimed " WHOOLF, BEEP, BEEP". Harry woke up from his dream by Lady barking and the alarm cloak beeping, Harry lay back down wandering why he was having a dream about kissing Hermione.


End file.
